Stuck Between 2 Guys
by Moo-Latte
Summary: Namine is the main character and the title sorta explains the rest. Sorry about the little "3" beside Namnine's name. I tried to put the accent, and it didn't work. idk why
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I , saddly, don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Just to let you know...I don't know why it won't let my put the accent abouve Namine's name. It turns out as a little 3...I don't know why...sorry about that...

* * *

2 Years Ago 

It was the beginning of seventh grade, and Naminé was nervous. It was her fist day at high school after all, what was she not to be afraid of? She was dressed in her short, white dress. It was just below her mid-thigh. Her hair was always down and draped over her shoulder. She was waiting in the lobby, and she didn't see any of her friends. She waited their just leaning against the wall being all groggy and innocent. After a couple of minutes, she suddenly heard her name.

"Naminé!" the voice shouted gleefully.

"Naminé! I haven't seen you all summer! Where were you?" Naminé recognized the voice, but she couldn't point out who it was…Again, the voice yelled,

"Naminé, why aren't you answering me?" Naminé finally figured out who it was.

"KAIRI! I'm so sorry! It has been forever!" Naminé and Kairi hugged each other. They were so happy to finally be able to talk. After all, Kairi's dad was very strict about her talking on the phone and on the computer.

"I know. So, is anything new with you?" Kairi always asked Naminé questions because they were best friends. The bell interrupted Naminé. It was time to go to A.M. Homeroom since it was the first day of school. They had to get their schedules in homeroom. They didn't think to ask whose homeroom each other were in. Kairi and Naminé realized that they were in the same homeroom when they kept walking together. They were in room number 360. Mrs. Dikoyomora, Mrs. D for short, was their homeroom teacher. She taught seventh grade English. Most of the students loved her. Mrs. D was so much fun. She was also the advisor of Junior High Student Council… maybe that's why she was so much fun. Anyways, Naminé and Kairi sat by each other because they got to pick their seats for homeroom, and Kairi and Naminé didn't know anyone else besides each other. They were just talking while they waited for the bell to ring.

"Now that we can talk, I'll answer your question, Kairi. No, nothing is new with me…except that I'm going to have a back to school party."

"Can I come?" Kairi said with so much hope in her voice.

"Why would I invite _you_?" Naminé sounded so serious.

"Oh. Okay…sorry I asked." Kairi sounded to upset. She had a look of confusion on her face. _Naminé and I are best friends, how could she not invite me? _Kairi thought to herself.

"Kai! I'm just kidding! You're my best friend. Why would I _not _invite you? You are such a worry wart!" Naminé was hugging Kairi while she was laughing. Kairi was always a little self-conscience about her relationships with her friends. She was worried that they only hung out with her because they felt bad for her. They didn't; her friends did actually like her, as she was told all the time.

"Ding…Ding…Ding" The bell rang and it was officially the first day of school.

"Hello class! I am Mrs. Dikoyomora. Please call me 'Mrs. D'. I'm your homeroom teacher…" Naminé started to look around the room. She saw the perfect guy. He had longer, blonde, messy hair, blue eyes, and wore baggy clothes. Basically, this guy was a pure-blood skater.

* * *

SorasKey helped me come up with the last sentence. I'll update it soon. I have more written, I just need to type it. Please R&R. NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rest of the Day **

They went through the rest of the day. Naminé and Kairi went to every class together. (Their schedules were the same.) They even had the same quarter classes. The guy with the blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore baggy clothes was in every one of their classes as well. Naminé didn't tell Kairi that she wanted to get to know him. She figured she'd wait until later to tell her incase she changed her mind about him. Whenever school was over for today, Naminé, Selphie, Kairi, Cloud, and Riku all waited for each other.

"So, Riku…Cloud…how was your day?" Naminé really didn't care, but she didn't want the whole walk home to be an awkward silence. (A/N: Goldensnitch07 wrote a story called "Awkward Silence")

"Well, Cloud and I have the same schedule. I saw this REALLY HOT girl today. She's in all of our classes." Naminé hated it when guys only liked girls because they were "HOT".

"ALL YOU WANT IS TO GET ALL YOU CAN, CAN ALL YOU GET, AND SIT ON YOUR CAN! YOU'RE SO SELFISH!"

"All I was saying is that she was really pretty! Calm down Nam!"

"I know…I'm sorry. You know that I hate it when guys like girls just because they're 'HOT'. Anyways, what about you Cloud?"

"Uh…nothing really…I met someone new. His name is Sora. What about you three?"

"Well, all of us have to same schedule. Even our quarter classes are the same. It's great." Kairi said.

"I wasn't going to say anything until I was sure, but I can't think of anything else, so…I saw this guy today…He looks perfect. The only class we don't have together is chorus. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears baggy clothes. His hair is messy…like skater hair." Naminé said so dreamily. Cloud looked confused and questioning at the same time.

"You said this guy has messy hair right?"

"Yeah…so…" Naminé said now confused and questioning as well.

"Is it sort of long and in his face?"

"Yes…why are you asking so many questions?" Naminé was beginning to get aggravated with Cloud asking all these questions.

"That's Roxas. I only have Study Hall with him, and that's when you guys have chorus." Cloud was now sort of shocked, as was Naminé.

"Please don't tell him, Cloud, PLEASE" Naminé was on her knees begging him not to tell.

"Relax, Nam! I won't tell him if you don't want me too! GOSH!" Naminé always panicked about little things. She doesn't like guys to know that she likes them because she wants to see if that guy likes her for her, and if he would go out with her with out being pressured to.

**The Next Day**

They went to school the next day as always. Kairi kept hinting to Naminé that she needed to talk to him so they could get to know each other.

"If you don't talk to him, you'll never have the change to go out with him!" Kairi mouthed to Naminé.

"I know, just stop bugging me about it, okay?" Naminé mouthed back, snappishly.

"No! I'm not going to stop…not until I see you talking to him. If you don't, I'll make _him_ talk to _you_." Kairi was always a bit on the pushy side. Naminé decided to just ignore her for now. She didn't want to get caught talking during class and end up getting in trouble. After all, she already had a C in Geography (73). Naminé never really understood Geography. She had a low B- in that class last year. If she'd been one point lower, she would've had a C . Whenever the announcements came on, they had to pay attention, then after that, they could talk. The class was allowed to move seats when the announcements came on, but Naminé, Selphie, and Kairi already sat by each other. Roxas sat by them too. That meant that they had to talk quietly about Naminé talking to Roxas. Today the announcements came on early, and they only lasted about 5 minutes. Normally they lasted 10-15 minutes. This was good. Naminé, Selphie, and Kairi had extra time to get Naminé to talk to Roxas. Naminé always got into guys so much, that she would write his name on her tablet with little hearts around it.

"Nam, you are so pathetic! You've already been writing his name on your notebook!" Selphie chuckled while she was saying that.

"Seriously, Nam? You've already been writing his name all over your notes? Wow…" Kairi was also laughing at her.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! You know I don't like Geography. Plus, I don't have anything better to write."

"What about your _notes_?" Selphie said matter-of-factly.

"Well-" Naminé got interrupted by the bell. Now they were off to English.

They went through the rest of the day still arguing.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said non-convincingly.


	3. Chapter 3

When Wednesday came along, Naminé thought to herself _I have to talk to him today. I have to talk to him today. I have to talk to him today._ She kept telling herself that so she could build up the courage to talk to him. Naminé didn't want to make a fool out of herself though.

Again, the announcements came on, they said what they needed to say, and they were done. _You can do it __Naminé!__ You can do it!_

"Hi, Sora. My name is Naminé. I'm one of Cloud's friends. Naminé was very nervous about what Sora was going to say back to her.

"Hey. I'm Sora. You're were Cloud's friends?" Sora sounded very anxious. "So, how long have you two been friends?"

"Oh, we've been friends since we were born. We've lived beside each other all of our lives. Cloud's practically my brother." Naminé was beginning to be a bit flirtatious. She could tell he liked her because Sora cheeks were starting to turn as red as a rose. _He's so cute! He's actually blushing. That's never happened before. This is FANTASTIC! _Naminé thought to herself.

"I don't really know anyone here because I just moved here. Thanks for talking to me. I wanted to talk to you, but I was afraid of what you'd say."

"Same here. I wasn't going to talk to you because I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me. I didn't know what you were going to say." They were both laughing at themselves and each other. Naminé could tell this was going to be a good day…especially because they sat beside each other in every class. She could felt her cheeks get tight and red.

Lunch came around and they walked together because their lockers were near each other. The whole was to lunch they talked and laughed, they flirted while they talked and laughed, even when they disagreed on something, they were flirting.

"Do you want chicken nuggets, or nachos and cheese? Sora was so polite. Naminé was very surprised and excited.

"NACHOS!" they both said at the exact same time.

"Okay, that was a little weird…" Naminé said.

"Hey, Nam! I see you finally took our advice and talked to him! Did you tell him that yo-"?

"Are in band? No, not yet, but thanks for reminding me, Selph." Naminé was hinting that she didn't want to tell Sora that she liked him even though he most likely already new.

"Oh. Okay. Talk to you later Nam! We're getting chicken nuggets." Kairi said.

"K. See ya!" Naminé said.

"Bye Naminé's friends!" Naminé was very shocked that he said anything.

"By the way," Naminé said, "the one on the left was Selphie, and the one on the right was Kairi."

"Mmkay…I'll try to remember that." Sora and Naminé got their nachos and met Selphie and Kairi back at the table. They talked the whole time about everything and nothing at the same time.

Fourth period and fifth period came and went. Now it was sixth period. It was time for reading class. Mrs. Raven said that we were going to just read out AR books. (ARAccelerated Reader) Sora didn't have one because he just came. He also didn't know what it was. Naminé asked Mrs. Raven if she could explain it to him. She did, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't confusing anything.

"So, we have to read books, take a test on them, and get points for ¼ of our grade, right?"

"Yep. That's all. It's really easy because we only have to get ten points this year. Next year we have to get twenty to twenty-five points."

"Okay. Thanks, Naminé Sora said with a flirty tone.

"Anytime, Sora!" Naminé flirted right back. Naminé really liked Sora. She was hoping that he noticed that she liked him. She wanted him to ask her out.

Next, they had Home Economics. That was the whole was down the hall. Again, Naminé waited for Sora so they could walk down together. As they began walking down the hall, Naminé felt something of someone brush her hand. She kept feeling this. She felt it after Home Economics, and after study hall. She felt it when they were walking down the hall to go home as well. Finally, someone grabbed her hand. It was Sora's hand. Naminé looked down at their hands together, finger in finger, palms together. She looked back up at Sora. Naminé had the biggest smile on her face. So did Sora. Naminé could feel her face turn ninety-eight shades of red. She was so happy. She could feel the joy fill her body. She was as happy as happy could be. There are no words for how happy and grateful she was.

* * *

Please R&R. I hope you liked it. I will try my best to update it as soon as I can. If I don't update it soon…it might be because I'm grounded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The past few weeks went by. It was just the same as always. Nothing out of the ordinary, other than Naminé and Roxas began holding hands on the way home from school everyday.

Naminé, Roxas, Kairi, Cloud and Selphie went to school on Monday. They went through the beginning of the day just as always.

"We need something to do sometime this week instead of just talking and hanging out like we do_ all the time_." Kairi said before she ate some of her chicken.

"Ya know, I've been thinking the same thing. There should be a party or something this weekend." Naminé agreed with Kairi. "We should get Rikku and Yuna to have a party!"

"That's not such a bad idea, Nam…" Roxas said thoughtfully. "Rikku used to like me…maybe she still does…" his voice trailed off. "I'll be back." Roxas walked toward Rikku and Yuna.

"I wonder what he's doing." Naminé said in a confused tone.

"I dun no…" Kairi said followed by Cloud saying,

"Hhhhmmm…"

"Who knows?! It's Roxas for cryin' out loud!" Selphie said with a bit of and attitude and jealousy. After about ten minutes of everyone asking the same question, Roxas came back with a smile on his face.

"Guess what…"

"What?!" They all said simultaneously. Everyone was anxious to know what Roxas said to Rikku and Yuna. Did he tell them off? Did he ask them something? What happened?

"Make sure you guys get a lot of sleep Friday night because we're going to be partying _all_ day Saturday!!" Roxas sounded proud of himself.

"That's awesome!"

"How'd you do it?!"

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Cool." Everyone kept rambling on about what Roxas had just said. They all wanted to go to a party or have something fun to do, and Roxas just made it happen.

"Clam down. _Jeeze! _You guys are crazy! You really wanted something to do, didn't you? SMIRKS All I did was talked Rikku into having a party. She still likes me, so she said, 'Would you come if I _did_ happen to have a party?' in that flirty, annoying voice. I told her I'd be psyched to come! I wouldn't be psyched to see her, but I would to have more fun with you guys." Roxas was always modest. He never stretched the truth. If anything, he shrunk the truth. He wasn't really the "cocky" type of person.

"I'm so proud of you!" Naminé said. "I can't wait! I hope a lot of people come so she doesn't notice we're all there."

"I know. If she finds me, she'll be all over me! BLECH!" Roxas said, disgusted.

"Rikku or Yuna?" Cloud asked.

"Rikku…why?"

"'Cause I sort of like Yuna…is that a bad thing?" Cloud didn't know what to think.

"Um…I guess not… It's just that they act like jerks to Naminé and I don't like that. As long as she's not a jerk to you, then it's okay to like her."

"We can't control whom you like, Cloud." Kairi said in a sweet voice.

"I'm not going to say anything…" Selphie said in a discusted way. Selphie despised both Rikku and Yuna. They picked on her too much in elementary school, and they haven't changed their ways much since then. Everyone looked at Selphie, then rolled their eyes and looked away. She never knew when to just shut up and not say anything at all.

In the halls, Riku, Naminé, Kairi, Sora, Selphie, and Cloud heard people talking about a party this weekend. They knew they were talking about Rikku and Yuna's party. On the way home, they all talked about how many people they overheard talking about the party. Starting off the conversation, Riku said,

"I can't belive how quickly that spread through the whole school!"

"I know! At least we know that a lot of people are going to be there so Rikku might not be all over you." Naminé said, sounding relieved.

"Rikku and Yuna must have told a lot of people because I really didn't tell that many people. I'm not popular enough to tell anymore than about five people...other than you guys. That's kinda sad if you think about it, isn't it?" Selphie asked retorically.

"Stop is Selph! You know that you're a great person! If not, would you have us?" Kairi told Selphie to lift her spirits.

"Yeah...I guess you're right, Kai. Thanks."

From out of nowhere, Cloud stated, "I want some ice-cream."

Everyone looked at him. This happened quite often to Cloud because he's the one that people warn their kids about. He was himself, no doubt about that. Riku, Naminé, Kairi, Selphie, and Sora had never met another person like Cloud, nor did they want to. He was just flat-out strange.

"Oooookaaayy...um...yeah...sure...whatever..." Sora studdered.

"Actually, Cloud, that doesn't sound so bad after all. Who else wants some? My treat..." Kairi offerd.

"Sure!" the rest said in unison.

As they were on their way to "Coffee, Cones, and Complements" ,CCC, they all pondered on what they were going to get. For Kairi--an original twist with sprinkles; Riku--a Banana Split; Naminé--a Reese's Pieces Tornado; Selphie--a Peanut Butter Sundae; and for Sora--a Peanut Butter Shake. When they finally arived, they placed their orders and walked over to the next window to pick up their ice-cream. Kairi got hers first because it was the easiest, and Naminé got hers last as it was the hardest to mix-up.They stayed at the CCC for a few hours. While they were there, they talked about their "visions" for the party. Kairi, Selphie, and Naminé envisioned it to be calm party with light music, with people dancing and just catching up on the events that occurred in the past few months. On the other hand, the boys imagined it to basically be a riot. Riot meaning blasting, heavy music, people jumping and running around, screaming, everything complete chaos.

"Boys..." Naminé said shaking her head in disapproval.

"What?!" the three of them said simultaneously. Everyone began to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Just to let you know, I'm not done with this chapter. I just wanted to put something on to let you know that I haven't gave up on it. Let me know if you have any sugestions. Thanks! Moo-Latte


End file.
